


Grumpy and forgetful.

by sonicinthestone



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicinthestone/pseuds/sonicinthestone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is forgetful, Ianto is too polite to mention it and Jack says something Ianto never thought he would. Fluffy fluffy fluff fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grumpy and forgetful.

Ianto stood impatiently next to Jacks desk, pacing slowly up and down the room.

‘Ianto!’ Jack said eventually, agitated.

‘Sorry.’ Ianto replied, sitting in the chair opposite jack and trying not to fidget.

‘What is wrong with you?’ Jack asked, perturbed. Ianto shook his head; Jack desperately wracked his brains for the reason that Ianto was being quite so overly attentive. Then he remembered. ‘Shit.’

Jack stood up and put o his coat, quickly stashing the papers he had been looking at back in their file before grabbing Ianto’s hand and pulling him out of the office.  Ianto grumpily followed as they left the Hub and went out into the cold Cardiff air.

‘Are you going to be grumpy all night?’ Jack asked. Ianto didn’t reply, but continues to look at the ground. Jack gave in. ‘Fine, fine I’m sorry, look at me. Look how sorry I am. But why didn’t you just remind me?’

‘Because you always forget Jack.’ Ianto didn’t say it too harshly, more matter of fact than anything else. Jack paused, his pace slowly and his voice a little slower and sadder.

‘I know. But it’s not because of you Ianto, you know that.’ Ianto nodded but did not slow his pace to match jacks and their hands split. ‘Ianto, please.’ Jack called, running after him. When Jack caught up with him Ianto stopped and put his hands in his pockets. Reaching out for Ianto’s hands jack pulled them together, not saying anything but trying to express what he meant. He pressed a quick kiss to Ianto’s lips, and smiled. Ianto tried to keep a straight face but smiled straight back at him.

‘With that face you’d get away with murder.’ Ianto said sighing.

‘I have.’ Jack replied.

‘I knew you’d say that.’ They walked leisurely along the streets, already later for their reservation so in no real rush to reach it. ‘Let’s go home, forgot the date, we’re rubbish at them anyway. Let’s go home.’

‘Yeah okay, but can we get Pizza first I’m starving.’ Ianto nodded, but shivered a little against the cold night- he was only wearing his suit and it was late December. ‘If you think I’m going to give you my coat,’ Jack paused; Ianto had stuck his bottom lip out and was slowly rubbing his arms, ‘oh fuck it.’ Jack whipped off his coat and pulled it over Ianto’s shoulders; he pecked a kiss on Ianto’s cheek who smiled smugly, before jack wandered into the nearest takeaway. Ianto pulled the coat around him, breathing in the comforting and familiar smell and waited patiently for Jack to return.

When they reached Ianto’s flat, Jack placed the takeaway on the coffee table and Ianto placed jacks coat on the sofa.

‘Hi.’ Jack said gently, wrapping his arms around Ianto’s waist.

‘Hi.’ Ianto replied, pressing his lips against jacks and feeling his whole body relax with the relief of finally being alone with him, the kiss was gentle, Ianto’s hands resting on the small of Jack’s back their bodies glued together. It was a quiet passion, a slow, loving and soft passion, it was not desperate like some of their kisses, they had time, they had all the time in the world- or at least that’s what it felt like. At some point they moved to the sofa, Ianto on top of jack, his tie skewed to the side, the top few buttons of his shirt undone. Jack moaned a little as Ianto kissed harder, his legs wrapped around Jack’s torso.

The kiss broke for a split second, and Jack looked at Ianto like he’d never seen anything more brilliant before.

‘We should probably eat.’ Ianto said a while later. Jack nodded.

‘I love you.’ He said quietly, Ianto stared at him.

‘What?’

‘I love you.’ Ianto continued staring at him, completely dumbfounded. ‘What’s wrong?’

‘You’ve, you’ve never said that before.’ Ianto replied.

‘I’m sorry.’ Jack said, pressing a single kiss to his forehead and then standing up to get food. Ianto watched him go, repeating the three words in his head again and again. 

**Author's Note:**

> This didn't really have a plot but JANTO.


End file.
